Such a semiconductor element, which has a magnetic field sensor as a sensor element, is disclosed in DE 10 2005 028 461 A1. In order to be able to check the semiconductor component during manufacture without having to generate a precisely defined magnetic field on the semiconductor component, the semiconductor component has taps for applying a measurement current to the sensor element and taps for measuring a voltage that is generated in the sensor element as a result of the measurement current. In this way it is possible to determine the electrical resistance of the sensor element and thus easily test the sensor element. Since the evaluator disposed downstream of the sensor element is also stimulated by the test signal generated on the sensor element by the test current, a complete electrical check can be performed on the entire signal path, i.e., the magnetic field sensor with the differential current evaluation circuit. However, a disadvantage resides in said semiconductor element in that standard testing devices cannot be used to test the semiconductor component. These standard devices have ferromagnetic components, which could cause the uncontrolled induction of a magnetic field in the magnetic field sensor, thus producing a measurement signal on the magnetic field sensor. This measurement signal overrides the voltage generated by the measurement current and in doing so falsifies the measurement result. To measure the magnetic sensitivity of the semiconductor component, DE 10 2005 028 461 A1 proposes shielding the magnetic field sensor from any external magnetic fields; however, in practice such a shielding cannot be completely achieved. Magnetic shielding also requires rather complex technology.